


gone for good

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Post-Forsaken, leaving everything behind, my hunter is fucking done with everything and gives zero fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: “The Vanguard won’t be happy.”“The Vanguard is already falling apart, Zalli. It’s been doomed since the beginning of all of this.”





	gone for good

**Author's Note:**

> day 14: “I can’t come back.”

Tora and Zalli intercept her right outside of her ship. She never meant for them to find her, but here they are.

“You did it.”

She looks at Zalli with cold eyes and nods once, curt and precise. “I did.”

“You’ve brought war to Earth. To the Traveler.”

“Uldren Sov brought war to Earth when he fired that shot. The moment that he shot Cayde was when all hands were off.”

The Awoken Titan snarls wordlessly at Meera’s reasoning. “He was the last remains of a Dynasty! I am by no means condoning what he’s done, but you had no right to be judge, jury and executioner for what he did!”

“I had every single right!” her voice echoes like a roar throughout the empty hangar. “Uldren stole _everything _from me, and you have the gall to say that I had no right? No, no—Zalli, _you_ are the one here with no fucking right to tell me what to do! You weren’t there, neither of you were, so you can take your opinions and wants and _shove them up your asses_!”

She is heaving by the end of it and tears are running down her cheeks. This—this isn’t how she wanted it to happen at all. She just wanted to fly away in the dead of night, to be left alone and not be subjected to every single fucking pitiful look that Guardians and Tower-workers alike were throwing her.

_She can’t fucking stand it._

“After—” Meera turns from her friends and steps into the doorway of her ship. Her eyes fasten on the ground. “I can’t come back.”

“What are you talking about?” Tora snorts and extends a hand towards her. “This is your home, _of course_ you can!”

“No, Tora, I really can’t,” she shakes her head and for a moment Meera’s eyes are locked onto a workstation about a hundred feet behind her. “There are too many—”

“There are too many memories, ain’t that right?”

Zalli looks… well, he looks sad if Meera is being honest with herself. This can’t have been the outcome that he had thought would have come of this whole mess, but now it is too late to change.

“The Vanguard won’t be happy.”

“The Vanguard is already falling apart, Zalli,” Meera sighs and there is a moment where she looks miserable at the prospect of leaving behind the Tower, her two closest friends. “It’s been doomed since the beginning of all of this.”

Tora sniffles and both her and Zalli look at him.

“Chin up, Tora,” she manages to wrangle out a small smile. “Chances are, you’ll see me again.”

“But you… you can’t just _leave_!”

“Leave it be, Tora,” Zalli grunts and starts hauling the Warlock backwards, out of the hangar. “She’s made her choice.”

“B-but we can’t just—Zalli, _let go of me_!”

Meera presses her lips thin as she listens to Tora’s shouts and wails. It hurts, it hurts so fucking much to leave them here, but the Tower isn’t home anymore and it never will be now that her reason for coming back here is gone forever.

She just can’t do it.

She can’t stay.

And Meera turns.


End file.
